


Cosas que Nunca te Dije (Aunque ya deberias saberlas)

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia





	Cosas que Nunca te Dije (Aunque ya deberias saberlas)

De haber sido muggles se podría decir que habían llegado a las manos de nuevo; magos como ambos eran, en su caso habían llegado a las varitas. Otra vez.

Algunas cosas parecían no cambiar nunca, por mas que el mundo cambiase a su alrededor; y la enemistad entre el Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Harry Potter y el Héroe de Guerra y Espía, Draco Malfoy era una de ellas. Como se las habían arreglado para trabajar juntos durante la guerra era algo que nadie se explicaba. Algunos miembros de la Orden incluso habían hecho apuestas sobre quien mataría primero a Harry, si Voldemort o Draco. Los resultados estaban 50/50. No estaban mucho mas desiguales en la otra apuesta, no se decidían si Harry se cargaría a Draco antes de que su padre lo hiciese.

Baste decir que ninguno de ellos gano la apuesta, y mientras Voldemort y Lucius estaban ya criando malvas, Harry y Draco llegaron de nuevo a las varitas.

Preguntar porque habían comenzado a pelear una vez mas no daba resultado. Podría ser cualquier cosa, desde el color de la capa de uno, el pelo revuelto de otro o comentarios a media voz que se habían escuchado alto y claro en cualquier sala en que los dos estuviesen a la vez.

Esta vez tampoco se sabia el porque, solo que ahí estaban. Harry, su varita apuntando firmemente al rostro de Draco Malfoy. Draco, su varita en el suelo, desarmado por su oponente y fulminando a este con la mirada.

\- Muy bien, Potter, - dijo Draco con todo el desdén del que era capaz en esa situación. - venga, mátame aquí delante de todos tus amigos como siempre has deseado, no seria la primera vez que lo intentas.

Harry le lanzo una mirada venenosa. - No, Malfoy, voy a hacer algo mejor, - espetó. - voy a decirte unas cuantas verdades a la cara. Y tú vas a escucharme.

Hermione, quien solía estar presente para arbitrar las peleas, sonrió. Ella había sido de las pocas en no apostar. Cuando echo un vistazo a la tabla de apuestas simplemente preguntó: _¿Cuanto gano si esos dos se acuestan juntos?_

Harry dio un paso hacia Draco amenazadoramente, y comenzó a hablar, - Eres un cabrón arrogante que se cree mejor que los demás solo por haber nacido en una familia rica y de pura sangre. Déjame que te diga una cosa, Malfoy, tengo noticias para ti. Tu dinero y tu apellido no te sirven de nada ahora.

Draco se quedo mirando incrédulamente a Harry durante un momento, y luego sonrió sarcásticamente. Potter iba en serio cuando dijo solo iba a decirle unas cosas. Se relajo viendo que no le iban a maldecir y espero a que Potter terminase.

\- Además de eso, siempre has sido un cobarde envidioso. Siempre has tenido celos de mí, y como no podías vencerme de cara, recurrías a artimañas, trampas y mentiras para desprestigiarme. - Harry avanzó otro paso, su mirada mas oscura si era posible.

Draco no dijo nada, después de todo era cierto.

\- Y eres menos de fiar que una moneda de dos caras. No se como confiamos en ti durante la guerra, no conoces el significado de la palabra fidelidad. ¿Te crees un regalo para la humanidad y por eso te prodigas con tus dones? ¿O es que cualquier agujero disponible te sirve?  
\- ¿Celoso, Potter? - Draco no pudo contenerse, y se escucharon algunas risillas de los mirones que les rodeaban.

Aun más furioso, Harry avanzó otro paso mas, su varita casi tocando ya el cuello de Draco.

\- ¿De que debería estar celoso? ¿De que estés abierto mas horas que un off-licence? No, Malfoy algunos somos algo más selectivos.

Draco no respondió a la provocación, se limitó a mirar a Harry con la misma expresión de superioridad que le sacaba tanto de quicio.

Dando un ultimo paso adelante hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban, Harry continuó, - ¿Y se puede saber que te pasa conmigo? Eres peor ahora que en el colegio. Estas obsesionado, Malfoy. Siento ser más famoso que tú, te aseguro que no fue por elección propia. ¡Si quieres que la gente te prefiera a ti haz algo útil, como salvar el mundo!

Draco le miro calmadamente y levantó la mano hasta sujetar la de Harry, aun presionando la varita contra su cuello. - ¿Has terminado, Potter?

Y antes de que Harry tuviese tiempo de decir nada, Draco se inclino y le planto un beso en los morros. Seria bonito decir que se besaron, pero no fue así. Draco simplemente presionó sus labios contra los de Harry hasta que este, sorprendido y completamente desequilibrado, bajo la mano que sujetaba la varita.

Cuando noto que ya no le apuntaban, Draco se separo unos milímetros, miro el rostro atónito de Harry, y amarrándole del cuello le beso de verdad. Con lengua. Montones de ella.

Harry perdió la noción del tiempo aproximadamente en el momento en que la lengua de Draco comenzó a mapear su paladar, y se olvido de porque estaban peleando cuando noto unas manos agarrarle del trasero. Decidiendo hacer algo útil en vez de continuar la discusión, Harry pasó sus manos por el cuello de Draco y le devolvió el beso con fuerza, poniendo a su lengua a jugar con su nueva amiguita.

Cuando ambos volvieron al mundo real fue en medio de un torrente de aplausos y silbidos.

\- Ejem, - dijo Draco, ligeramente avergonzado. - ¿Nos vamos a follar?  
\- Y tanto. - respondió Harry, y ambos desaparecieron.

La sala se quedo súbitamente en silencio, y lo siguiente que se pudo oír fue la voz de Hermione diciendo: Bueno, ya podéis ir pagando.

~Fin~  



End file.
